fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Oakvale
Oakvale is a small town in southern Albion in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. It was the home town of the "Jack-Slayer", later known as the Hero of Oakvale. Map Description An ancient hamlet. History During the childhood of the Hero, Oakvale was a small developing village on the southern shores of Albion. The village is found amongst the cliffs by the sea. During its early period, Oakvale had only four houses, a general shop, a weapons store, and a tavern. The shops were located in the centre of town surrounding a large tree. A small tilled field with a scarecrow is found to the west of the village gates. To the southeast of town, three barns had been built to store food and supplies. Oakvale seemed to be a secluded village in its early years. The gates were shut occasionally and the town featured no Cullis Gate, hinting at its relationship with the Heroes' Guild. The first major event in the village's history took place on the same day as the Hero's sister, Theresa's birthday. Bandits from a nearby camp raided the village, burning it to the ground. There were few survivors. The most important of which was a boy who would later become the Hero of Oakvale. A short while after the village was burned, folk from the neighboring countryside began to rebuild Oakvale. In a process which took nearly ten years, the small village had been rebuilt and expanded far beyond what it once was. This time of reconstruction did not go unhindered, as a man is reported to have died in the process. Through this hardship, Oakvale was rebuilt and the village thrived once again. As related in the Tales of Albion, Oakvale continued to play a role in the shaping of Albion's history even after the death of Jack of Blades. It was in Oakvale where the first stirrings of anti-Hero behavior were formed, demonstrated by the animosity some of the villagers displayed to the unknown narrator. Society Oakvale is a seaside town with a dock and a few houses on a rise. The pier, like the town, is guarded and you are not allowed to unsheathe weapons inside it, much like any other town. Early in the Hero's time in Oakvale, he comes into contact with the little girl who he helped find her teddy bear at the beginning of the game. Somewhere outside the gate, there is a small sign that commemorates a villager that died in an accident while the town was being rebuilt. The town also has a gate that is guarded. Though by the sea, it is an idyllic farming community. A unique element of the town is a Chicken Kickin' Competition. Laws The common laws of Albion apply: "Homosexuality, same-sex marriage, and polygamy are universally legal and widely accepted. Extramarital affairs, however, are taboo and the source of much contention among married couples." ''There is also a law that does not allow you to enter a town with unsheathed weapons as you are deemed a threat and a hazard. Obviously, murder is considered incredibly evil and so is breaking into a house (trespassing), theft or attacking innocent civilians and guards (assault), but the worst that can ever happen to you is a fine and being thrown from the town at the same time. There are also prostitutes in Albion but it isn't explicit as to whether this is legal or not. Oakvale also has strange laws of its own which can be only seen during childhood, such as ''"Dereliction of sentry duty, despite having been asked nicely" and "Giving of a teddy bear to someone likely to rip off its head". *It is interesting to note that if the hero walks in with anything considered to be a weapon they will get 40 crime points. This can cause hilarious consequences should the hero walk into the town with the Stick that he gained during guild training or the Frying Pan. Buildings Excluding the small shack by the chicken kicking game, there are fourteen buildings that the Hero can enter and if conditions are right, purchase for a total of 170000 Gold.(not including Marital home upgrades) Marital Home This cozy house features a single bed and was built on the same spot as the Hero's childhood dwelling. Price: 5000 Gold Upgrade 1: 2500 Gold Upgrade 2: 3500 Gold Upgrade 3: 5000 Gold Westernmost House The westernmost house in Oakvale is a medium sized two story house featuring a ramp up to the entrance. On the top floor, three beds can be found. Price: 7000 Gold Total Rent: 1050 Gold Items *The Trials of Aarkan (On the northern bookshelf upstairs.) *Dark Lower Dress (In the wardrobe upstairs.) *Short Hair (On the southern bookshelf upstairs.) Western House A single story home that features three beds. Price: 6000 Gold Total Rent: 900 Gold Items *Will Potion (In the dresser.) *Youngster Style (On the bookshelf.) Southwestern House This large two story house is the pride of the west side of Oakvale. It has three beds found upstairs. Price: 11000 Gold Total Rent: 1650 Gold Items *Making Friends (On the bookshelf downstairs.) *A Hero's Journey III (On the bookshelf upstairs.) *Health Potion (In the dresser upstairs.) Northeastern House A small single story home with two beds. Price: 4500 Gold Total Rent: 675 Gold Items *Health Potion (In the wardrobe.) Eastern House A medium sized single story house featuring three beds. Price: 6000 Gold Total Rent: 900 Gold Items *The Oakvale Raid (On the bookshelf.) Easternmost House A large double story house featuring three beds. Price: 7000 Gold Items *Spiral Dementia Tattoo (In the dresser downstairs.) *The Ugly Guide (In the northern bookshelf downstairs.) *Windbreaker Rule Book (In the southern bookshelf downstairs.) *The Sock Method (On the bookshelf upstairs.) Southeastern House A small single story house featuring two beds. Price: 4500 Gold Total Rent: 675 Gold Items *Will Potion (In the dresser.) *Dark Upper Dress (In the wardrobe.) General Shop Price: 31000 Gold Weapons Shop Price: 34000 Gold Tavern Owner: Fisher Price: 36000 Gold Southern Barn Price: 6000 Gold Total Rent: 900 Gold Southeastern Barn Price: 6000 Gold Total Rent: 900 Gold Eastern Barn Price: 6000 Gold Total Rent: 900 Gold Things to note *2 Shops (One General, one Clothing/Weapon) *1 Tavern *1 marital home For Sale (10 Other Normal Houses) *Chicken Kicking Competition *Fist Fighters Gang near the barns behind the tavern *The place where it all starts. * It is possible to glitch into the farm were Theresa played in the first quest. *If you kill 1019 guards, White Balverines start to take their place. **Wouldn't recommend trying this as it'll take around 6 hours before they start spawning. **To keep track of how many guards you killed without going into the menu. Your fine total should be around 2,028,000 minimum before they start spawning. Video of Oakvale at E3 Gallery MINIMAP_OAKBAY_FRONT_END.png|Minimap MINIMAP_STARTOAKVALE_FRONT_END.png|Minimap - Start Fable II In Fable II, Oakvale is mentioned several times and apparently expanded into a town, before being destroyed a second and final time. It is revealed later in the game that around two centuries before the events of Fable II, a young man who feared death, who later became known as Reaver, made a deal with the Shadows that would allow him to stay youthful forever. The Shadows took the lives of everyone in the village as a down payment, and established a Court at the back of the field that Theresa and the Hero of Oakvale stand in as Oakvale is attacked for the first time. With no one left alive to help fend off the evil creatures or the swamp itself, Oakvale and the Barrow Fields were absorbed by the marshes and turned into an area of evil. The area is mostly destroyed and most remnants of the Old Oakvale were swept away in the 200 years since the massacre. However, a few of the buildings still seem to surface above the swamp; there are a few recognizable Oakvale landmarks, most notably the large bridge that spanned the entrance to Oakvale. Hidden in the depths of Wraithmarsh are also gravestones of the Hero of Oakvale's father Brom, an unknown trader, and a victim of the massacre, in addition to the teddy bear "Rosie". Oakvale and the surrounding areas are known as 'Wraithmarsh', possibly due to the large amounts of undead creatures and Banshees found in the area. See the Future Oakvale makes a return in the Fable II DLC See the Future. The Hero purchases a "Cursed Snowglobe" from Murgo and, upon using it is transported to the town located inside the Snowglobe. The town happens to be Oakvale, after its expansion, before Reaver's Selfish Wish. Oakvale is under attack by Coloured Shadows and has had all its colour taken from it. It is the Hero's job to return the colour back to Oakvale. Upon completion of the quest, the townspeople disappear and the Hero is transported back to Albion and can return to a now abandoned Oakvale by using the snowglobe again. ru:Оуквэйл Category:Fable Locations Category:Fable Towns